Search engine optimization (SEO) techniques generally attempt to modify hypertext markup language (HTML) pages to improve the pages' PageRank or other equivalent scores. SEO techniques can face additional challenges and complexities within the context of chatbots (that is, computer programs—such as found, for example, in virtual assistants—capable of carrying out conversational exchanges via textual and/or auditory methods). Such challenges can be due, for instance, to heterogeneous chatbot platforms, a lack of available chatbot information, etc. Accordingly, as chatbots are increasingly released on a variety of platforms with a variety of skillsets, challenges pertaining to user visibility and discoverability similarly increase.